


Shoot! Take a Panorama

by shineshine



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Sangyeon, Fluff, Happy Ending, High school relationship, M/M, actor Juyeon, izone - Freeform, izone panorama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineshine/pseuds/shineshine
Summary: "𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨" - where actors Sangyeon and Juyeon share a past and are casted for an upcoming drama.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon & Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Shoot! Take a Panorama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/gifts).



> reading ur works inspire me and i hope u dont mind a lil gift even tho it may not be as good as others but i hope u enjoy it <3  
> ————————————————————  
> this was an impromptu idea i had while listening to izone’s latest EP - [One-reeler / Act IV] title track “Panorama”. do give their EP a listen and hopefully u enjoy them as much as i did :>
> 
> ngl it’s kinda messy(?) n boring(?) maybe but i just enjoyed the idea of actors Sangyeon and Juyeon okay. i tried to incorporate some of the lyrics into it :3

It never bothered him whenever he saw his face on advertisements. The fact that the public was looking at him meant more contracts and more contracts means more exposure. Sure he’s been in the industry for quite awhile now, since age 16 and now 21, but he’s yet to achieve his break out scene. Unlike someone else.

Getting scouted for advertisements sometimes meant the world for some but to him, he wanted the big scene. Playing in front of larger crews, cameras and lighting all focused on him while he recites the lines of his character.

Juyeon was always a quiet kid. When he was growing up, he was the ideal son that every parent wanted. He was good at anything and everything; he never disappoints when given an important role or task.

It wasn’t a shock that he got scouted at age 16, back when he was still a high school student. He had the height of a model while being that young and his visuals were just out of this world. Attentions from anybody that walks pass him would be on him and he didn’t mind it one bit. He’d always smile at them and take pictures with them when asked.

Although being blessed with these characteristics on him, that meant no privacy whatsoever. People would always trail behind him to either get dirt or just admire him but he didn’t mind it. His locker would always be filled with confession letters and gifts, hoping to get accepted by him as a significant other but he didn’t think too much about it. At least not until he met _him_.

Juyeon was always a calm guy. When his friend had accidentally pushed him off his bicycle, he told the friend that it was nothing and laughed about it, while blood was gushing out of his cut. Not only that, when choosing partners for group works, he’d wait until there’s one person left and work with them. He was just a calm and chill guy.

Cue Sangyeon, the guy that shook his once calm world. Back when Juyeon was 16, Sangyeon was 18 and a senior in the same high school but they’ve never stumbled across each other. Sure Sangyeon has heard stories of a certain male that managed to stir up the entire school, town even.

The first time they met was when Juyeon was auditioning to join the acting club that Sangyeon was the president for. Of course being the responsible club president he is, he took charge of the auditions. It caught him off guard when he sees a tall figure bending, with cat like features, at the door when auditions ended. Juyeon introduced himself and apologised for being late, something about their science lab that Sangyeon didn’t know, he was just captivated by the other’s visual and soft tone.

Sangyeon understood why everyone was talking about Juyeon. Visuals and height pushed aside, Juyeon was very caring. He always brought bread and banana milk to him (which Sangyeon is allergic to but can’t bear the heart to tell Juyeon that he is incase the other stops bringing him anything so he sucks it up and takes his allergy pills) during club times. Whenever Sangyeon has to stay back late to sort out new scripts and auditions, Juyeon would always be with him, helping with whatever he needs.

It didn’t take long for both party to develop feelings for one another. The lingering touches they’d leave each other with, the hugging sessions they’d shared late in the evening when everyone had left and the little kisses they’d give each other was the last straw. And so, they dated. But in secret. Juyeon was still in the closet as well as Sangyeon.

They continued being a couple in secret, none of their friends catching on, until one day they do.

_“Hey hyung,” Younghoon had walked into the club room, where he knew Sangyeon would be._

_“Yes Hoonie?” He looked up, glasses sliding off his nose bridge._

_“Are you and Juyeon dating?” There was a long pause after the question, words not leaving the stunned male’s mouth. He was definitely not prepared for this question._

_“What makes you think that Younghoon-ah?” Sangyeon asked, back straightening and glasses pushed up._

_“Well, I noticed that you’ve been staying back longer after school and a few students had said the same about Juyeon. Plus, you’re somehow always looking at him during club time?” He confirmed right then and there he would have to kidnap Younghoon and make him get amnesia._

_“Why would I date him? I’m straight, in case you forgot.” He raised an eyebrow at the standing male, hoping his voice was as confident as what he was trying to portray._ _“I see. Well, good luck sorting those papers out hyung! I’ll have to take my leave first.” The taller smiled before walking out the room. Sangyeon immediately put his head in his hands, completely oblivious to the new figure occupying Younghoon’s spot._

_“If you’re straight, then why did you tell me you liked me?” Glistened cat eyes were the first thing Sangyeon saw when he whipped his head up. Instead of air occupying the once taken space, it was Juyeon. Who somehow heard whatever he had said to Younghoon._

_“J-Juyeon ah.” He stuttered, completely shocked. “You know how much I like you, you know that.” Pleading eyes stared into teary ones._

_“Maybe I don’t hyung. Maybe it was all a_ mistake _.” A tear managed to slip before Juyeon could wipe it away._

_“It was not a mistake Juyeon. You know that. Us being together was a not a mistake, please you know much I love you.” He pleaded, eyes turning watery too._

_“It’s okay hyung. You don’t have to worry. I’ll quit the club, saying it took too much of my time.” Sangyeon knew what he meant. The amount of time they spend together in these four walls were equivalent to their schedule._

_“No no no. Juyeon. I won’t let you quit, you have the passion for acting. This club needs you.” The moment those words slipped out, Sangyeon knew he fucked up._

_“I get it now. It wasn’t you who needed me, it was the club. You needed me just for the club.” And just like that, little 16 year old Juyeon got his heart broken by his first love._

Somehow after Sangyeon had graduated, Juyeon never knew what college did he signed up to. The same for university. Until they bumped into each other in campus, for both college and university. The conversations they had then were all awkward and tension was in the air.

By then Sangyeon had already had numerous break out scenes in the movie industry and was signed to one of the best entertainment company whereas Juyeon was signed to his rival company. Sometimes he’d stare at Sangyeon when he saw the male walking pass the campus library and feel his heart being tugged when he catches a glimpse of Sangyeon’s famous eye smile.

He blames it on his heart, the one thing that kept him questioning the past 5 years. He came out to his parents after he ended things with Sangyeon and they were so supportive of him. More than when he was first scouted for an advertisement.

It was during July when he received the news from his manager. He was at the company after receiving a phone call from his manager, saying it was very important. Of course he was nervous and scared, thinking they’d terminate his contract since he had not been getting as much contracts as he used to.

“Juyeon ah,” Kevin, his manager started, “Calm down.” When he saw said man shaking his legs while avoiding eye contact.

“I can’t. I don’t even know what news is it.” He bites his lips out of habit.

“Ah I can’t stall any longer.” Kevin started, hand brushing his outgrown hair behind.

“You got the main role for the famous webtoon turning drama written by Kim Sunwoo called [One-reeler]!” Kevin shouted as he shook Juyeon’s shoulder. The boy was frozen, eyes wide as he stared back with lips parted.

“And you’ll be working with actor _Lee Sangyeon_!” Another scream from his manger but all that went in his ears were ‘working’ and ‘Lee Sangyeon’.

That night, he’d done something he hadn’t done in a long time. He opened all the soju bottles in his apartment before downing everything. He didn’t know if signing that contract was the right thing to do but Kevin had managed to convince him.

Halfway through his drowning of alcohol, he received a message from Kevin.

**manager kebie:**

_oh yeah fyi_

_the webtoon is a bl webtoon_

_here’s the script_

_in case u change ur mind lmk by tmr_

**juyeon fried rice:**

_yes suHr_

He locked his phone after replying before continuing his chugging.

By the end of October, it was time to start filming. Sure they’ve had their script reading days already but it felt different to be acting it out now. Not when the story and the plot was similar to Juyeon’s and Sangyeon’s relationship back in high school.

“Quiet on set! Ready! Set! Action!” The director had yelled out. Actors and extras were all ready on stand by and the gaze in Sangyeon’s eyes changed.

Just like that, the journey of their first drama together started.

—————————————————————

Both Juyeon and Sangyeon were sitting under the tree after school hours, legs tangling with one another. The summer sun was finally descending while cool wind was blowing. It was quiet, the two of them enjoying the quiet and calm sunset.

The leaves above them rustled occasionally but their eyes never left the sun. Not even when Juyeon leaned his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder, feeling the other jumped slightly at the contact.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, the sunset.” Sangyeon had said but Juyeon could only pay attention to the calming voice and not the question the owner of the voice had asked.

“Mhm.” He let out, fully satisfied at his current position. Head leaning on Sangyeon’s chest now and both hands and legs were tangled with one another.

“Juyeon-ah,” Sangyeon started. “I like you.” A sudden confession that made Juyeon nearly gotten whiplash.

“What?” Voice and face shocked by the words that had left the older’s mouth.

“I like you.” Sangyeon had repeated, teasing smile on his face while he stared into the other’s eyes full of galaxies.

“I-I like you to hyung.” Juyeon had answered shyly, hands detangled only to fumble.

The words of confession were ringing in his ears as well as the following question asked by Sangyeon - will you be my boyfriend? It was all he could hear. His heart was still beating fast but he knew Sangyeon’s was still calm. How was he calm? Juyeon didn’t know but the warmth he received when the other placed his head back to his chest before wrapping an arm around him was still spreading in his chest.

—————————————————————

Juyeon had quickly removed himself from Sangyeon the moment the director had shouted “CUT” behind the camera. His heart was still beating fast, it was never calm in the first place. Being near Sangyeon made his heart like this.

He quickly walked to where the director was and reviewed the scene. It wasn’t long before Sangyeon was next to him, reviewing too. Neither said a word to each other, eyes serious while staring at the screen.

“The emotions here were just right! You guys make a wonderful pair.” The director had said. Juyeon knew he meant it in a business, professional way but he couldn’t help but choke on the water he was drinking when the director complimented them.

“Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe.” Juyeon coughed out an excuse while smiling sheepishly.

—————————————————————

Sangyeon was standing on the stage, hands out to receive an award. It was the last scene they had to film. A scene to play, Juyeon had reminded himself as he saw how _good_ _sexy_ Sangyeon looked with his hair gelled back, exposing his forehead, and a blue velvet tuxedo.

The theatre seat around him were occupied by other “actors” as they filmed the award ceremony scene. Lights were dimmed as the main focus was on the stage prepared. After Sangyeon was handed the award, it was time for his speech. He scans the ocean of people before setting on a very familiar pair of eyes.

“Wow, I never thought I’d win this award. Growing up, I’ve always wanted to be an actor that would hopefully inspire others to take up acting too. And receiving this award just proves how I’m heading in the right direction,” The smile on Sangyeon’s face seemed genuine while Juyeon tried his best to be in character.

“There’s someone whom I’d have to be thankful for and that would be Park Chanhyun (Juyeon’s character). He was by my side whenever I was down and always supported me. Thank you, babe.” Ah, did he forget to mention that both their characters were in a relationship - just like them, but they actually lasted more than a couple of months.

The spotlight was on him then and Juyeon had to clap and smile, it was in his script. And so he did. The only extra thing he did was let a tear slip. The staffs on set and director was confused. Usually actors would improvise some scenes but this scene was detailed to how it was suppose to be acted out.

Both male leads knew what that tear meant. Their shared past, their failed relationship, their failed attempts to revive a dead friendship, their first drama together (and probably last) and sadly their buriedfeelings resurfacing. He knew he shouldn’t bring personal emotions in when filming with a past partner but he couldn’t.

A tear turned to cries turned to sobs. The director had to immediately stop, worried about the actor’s condition. Kevin rushed to Juyeon, tissues and blanket ready (it was early February so it was still cold) before wrapping him up and out the set.

Sangyeon could only watch from the stage as his past lover was crying his eyes out. His chest hurts but he couldn’t do anything. Not when there were this many eyes on them. But he couldn’t forget how those eyes were staring back at him.

When the single spotlight was shone on Juyeon, Sangyeon knew he was fucked. His eyes were carrying galaxies and that tug of his lips were enough to make Sangyeon regret what he had told Younghoon 5 years ago.

It was their moment despite hundred of eyes on them in the same location. The way they got lost in each other’s eyes made something in him bloom.He couldn’t help but recall all the moments they shared whether it be on set or their past. The warm feeling and radiant moments shared together felt like a romance movie they filmed together. Like their own panorama.

—————————————————————

After filming had ended as well as the premiere, the two actors had each other’s number saved but neither of them wanted to send the first message. To avoid seeming desperate in the other’s eyes. Besides, they’d see each other soon again.

When the premiere was played, it was during April. All episodes were aired and the last one was in early August. Both actors were given praises for their acting and the drama received amazing ratings from the public. It made their career and popularity boost up the rankings.

Juyeon had another filming schedule after [One-reeler] was done filming so he didn’t have time to rest. Same goes to Sangyeon. Both males were busy and booked every month, filming for dramas and advertisements, but was always asked about each other during interviews.

When it was time for year end award ceremonies, Juyeon couldn’t help but felt a sense of deja vu. It was as if he was still filming the drama with Sangyeon. He shook his head as he exited his van, smiling at the press in his red velvet suit and freshly dyed red hair.

He walked down the red carpet, smiling at every camera pointed at him and did his signature finger gun shooting pose. Fans around the area shouted which made him gain more confidence. He felt good.

Until he was inside the theatre room and saw his name tag. Surprise, surprise. His seat was next to none other than Lee Sangyeon. The male was sitting at his given chair already, phone in his hands, oblivious to the red head.

Juyeon decided to suck it up before heading to his seat. He was bowing to every actor that he passed by until he was at his seat. None of them said anything to each other. They were just sitting _really close_ to each other.

They were both nominated for various categories, some even against each other. When it was time to reveal the winner for the “Best Breakout Actor”, Juyeon was a mess. He was nominated in this category but his competitors were all younger and better than him at acting.

He was biting his lips, legs shaking and fingers twiddling with each other before a warm palm was placed on top. He looked at Sangyeon, who was staring straight back at him with a gentle smile.

“You’ll win that award. I promise. Don’t be nervous, I’m here for you.” These calm words somehow did their magic and calmed Juyeon down. He nodded, not trusting his voice as he let out a breath.

At that moment, Juyeon realised something about Sangyeon. He was always there for him whenever he needed him most. When they were still together in high school, Juyeon was often stress and had low confidence on some days. That’s when Sangyeon would come in and help him with whatever. He’d always make him smile when he was sad, talk to him about his worries and find activities or topics to talk about to help destress him.

Not only that, when filming [One-reeler], there were a number of scenes where Juyeon had faced problems with. He’d usually be alone, beating himself down until Sangyeon took notice of his behaviours and confronted him one day after filming ended.

Just like that, Juyeon broke down in front of him. All the insecurities and worries that flooded his mind were all falling out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Sangyeon was quick to embrace him, reminding him that everything will be okay. That it’s okay to be weak sometimes to learn how to be strong. That he’d always be there and he was.

Sangyeon had already told Juyeon how he’d always be there if he needed him. Now it was Juyeon’s time to figure it out.

“And the 20XX Best Breakout Actor Awards goes to,” The announced dragged out, eyes scanning the room. “Lee Juyeon! From the role of Park Chanhyun in the famous web drama [One-reeler]!”

The cameras were all focused on him but he was busy hugging Sangyeon to even notice. The hand clasped over his mouth shook as he let out sobs over his win. The older pulled away before wiping his eyes, soft laughter escaping his lips while everyone else around the clapped.

The cameras were filming Juyeon as he walked up the stage. Fresh tears still flowing down as he bowed when receiving the award and flower. He walked up to the mic, legs shaking a little. Just a little. Before taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He made eye contact with Sangyeon who gave him two thumbs up which made him _giggle_ into the mic.

“Wow, just wow. This is the first time I’m receiving an award like this. I-wow, I never believed I could do it,” Juyeon choked a sob halfway. “I’m really thankful to be given this role and for all the staffs, the director, makeup stylists and stylists, my manager and company as well as my family — I just want to say thank you for everything.”

He sniffled, lips moving in pout which made the audience coo. “To be honest, when I first received the news I got casted, I was really happy. When I was told who I was acting with, then I got a little worried. Most of you would know that I went to the same high school with Sangyeon sunbaenim.”

“But what most of you guys don’t know was that, me and Sangyeon sunbaenim, were in a relationship. Those moments we shared together were similar to the webtoon and it scared me. The fact that I have to play out scenarios so similar to our past relationship scared me,” Juyeon chuckled at that, head shaking before continuing.

“But throughout the 3 months of filming? He has made me the happiest person ever whether it be on set or off set. He’d always be there for me like he promised. It made me feel like I was over the sky. So I’m answering you now Sangyeon hyung.” He took another breath before making direct eye contact with said man.

“I’m still very much in love with you and I need you in my life. Will you be mine, hyung?” Juyeon asked the million dollar question. In front of other A-list celebrities, cameras and fans. It grew really quiet when the question was dropped. Eyes watching the older carefully.

Sangyeon stood up, straightening his jacket, before walking down the steps to the stage. Juyeon’s eyes never leaving him once even if he was a nervous wreck. He tried not to show it but the obvious fidgeting and shaking were going against his initial plan.

It felt like it was slow motion, when Sangyeon walked up to where he was. Face still as serious ever until he reached the younger. Although Juyeon is taller than Sangyeon but the older’s build and aura was something Juyeon couldn’t compete with.

He grabbed the mic, remaining eye contact with Juyeon as he spoke into it. “Yes. Yes I will.” His famous eye smile formed as he took in the relieved look on the taller’s face.

He grabbed Juyeon’s face in his hands before guiding the younger’s lips to his. To say the auditorium went wild would be an understatement. The two male on the stage were in their own world. Lips smiling as they understood the feeling was mutual. ****

**_[ Remember it forever, promise. Don’t let me down, down, down. ]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it :> u can find me on twt (@juyeonlvs bc idk how to put a link here) n let’s be friends yay !


End file.
